


I'll Take Care Of You

by ScreamQween



Series: Origins [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood Drinking, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	I'll Take Care Of You

Finn stared at the pale, red eyed vampire woman. He was oddly drawn to her, but he didn’t know why. He didn’t know why he was drawn to her, or why he wanted to help her, but he did. 

The vampire woman, Violet, licked her lips, her fangs flashing in the lightly. Finn rolled his sleeve up, offering his forearm to her. “I’ll take care of you,” he said. Violet grasped his arm, pulling it close. 

“Thanks,” she murmured before sinking her fangs into the Irishman’s skin. Violet drank deeply, gulping down the blood and allowing it to energize her. Finally, Violet swept her tongue across the bite marks before pulling away. 

Finn rolled his sleeve back down, staring at Violet slightly. “What?” Violet asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm. Finn shook his head slightly, “Just….I don’t know. I guess….something about you draws me in,” he admitted. 

Violet nodded in agreement. “I know….I get that feeling too,” she admitted before lifting up her shirt slightly. Tattooed across her side were the words ‘I’ll take care of you’. Finn inhaled sharply and lifted up his own shirt, showing a tattoo across his stomach. The words on his stomach was just one ‘Thanks’. The two stared at each other, realizing what it meant: they were soulmates.


End file.
